


Forbidden Fruit

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Eden - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Temptations, and aziraphale can't resist, crawly is tempting without trying, first touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: Apparently there's a tree in the garden that bears forbidden fruit. But Eden's new guardian is quickly discovering there are all manner of temptations in the garden.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo](http://bingokisses.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: Washing hair
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!

“Really, Crawly, you look like you were trying to wear a fruit tree.”

Aziraphale admonished, though he couldn't keep the fondness from his voice. He wasn’t quite sure he was allowed to feel affection towards a demon, but who in Heaven could object to an angel feeling love, for even the lowliest creature?

Not that Crawly was a lowly anything. Aziraphale was secretly entranced by his quick mind and constant questions.

Though right now the question was less “What is God’s divine plan?” and more “Why is Crawly’s hair strewn with crushed blackberries, scattered leaves, and even twigs?”

“Tried to climb the wall in this form instead of my snake one, didn’t I?” Crawly grumbled. “It should have worked.”

Crawly gave him a look that Aziraphale suspected was trying to convey annoyance at the impudence of the wall, but instead came out rather embarrassed. 

“Come with me.”

Crawly looked suspicious, but followed Aziraphale through the garden, to where the river carved a path through lush grasses and tiny lilac flowers. 

“Aziraphale.” The demon said teasingly. “I can miracle away a few leaves. There’s no need for this.”

Aziraphale paused, twisting his fingers in his robe. The truth was, he’d wanted to touch the demon since the beginning. Of course he wanted to touch everything in the garden. But there was a difference between smelling the flowers and sampling the fruits, and reaching out to touch Crawly. Finding out if his hair felt as silky as it looked, if his skin was as warm as the sun-ripened grapes Aziraphale so enjoyed.

If Crawly noticed that longing, would he use it against him? Oh why had he brought them to the river? What had he been thinking?

He was so caught up in worrying that he didn’t notice Crawly staring at him. Wide yellow eyes met his, and the corner of Crawly’s mouth lifted in that cheeky half-smile.

“Seems like the apple tree isn’t the only forbidden fruit in this garden, eh?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks felt hotter than his flaming sword.

Crawly’s smirk turned into a wicked grin as he lay down on the river bank, positioned so his long hair was trailing in the water.

“I’ve made a terrible mess of my hair. Might even have scraped my ankle and bruised my knee as I fell. No one could blame you for helping me. You are an angel, after all.”

He knew he was letting himself be tempted. But as Aziraphale combed slowly through Crawly’s hair, he found he didn’t care. The red strands rippled in the water, clinging softly to his fingers. 

When Crawly gave Aziraphale an unguarded smile, Aziraphale knew he would do anything to draw that smile from the demon again. When Crawly sat up, wet hair trailing over his shoulders, and reached out curiously to touch Aziraphale’s lips, he knew the demon was right. There was more than one forbidden fruit in the garden. And Aziraphale was beginning to doubt he would be able to resist a taste.


End file.
